


[Vid] Vampire

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vampires!, Video, Vids, fangs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampires + ukulele music = fannish craziness I have no real explanation for</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "Vampire" by Antsy Pants  
>  **Source:** Forever Knight  
>  **Length:** 1:28 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149573711) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/46755.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139092339312/title-vampire-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw)

  
  



End file.
